


Day 280

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [280]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [280]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 280

Denni had not left her room since she had been banished from the gardens. Keran had mumbled something about ‘women’s trouble’ to the other templars and they had, for the most part, left her alone after that. She could not summon the energy to even get out of bed. One of the other apprentices had forced her to drink a bit of water but she had consumed nothing else in that time. It was getting to the point where she was beginning to hear whispers in the back of her mind, like she had when her powers first appeared. They were demons, looking for a purchase in this world. Denni did her best to ignore them, she knew what would happen if she were in, and she knew what would happen if the templars found out she was hearing them.

They were insidious though. The said nothing that she hadn’t already thought herself.

“You will never get to go back to the gardens,” they said. “There is no point in continuing to live. The Circle will only get worse for you from here. Life had no meaning.”

Templar Hugh came into the dormitories and stood at the side of her bed. He looked down at her with a small frown. Denni did not know Hugh well but she had heard he was reprimanded for standing up to Meredith

“The First Enchanter has asked to speak with you,” he said. 

Denni looked up at him and tried to respond. She didn’t know what to say. How long would he wait before dragging her from the bed and into the First Enchanter’s office. When a few moments passed and Hugh made no move towards her Denni found it in herself to speak.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked. 

“If you were in trouble you would be seeing the Knight Commander, not the First Enchanter,” Hugh replied. “And they wouldn’t have sent me. I don’t know anything other than that.”

When Denni was ready to stand Hugh offered her his hand and steadied her as she got to her feet. She felt lightheaded and weak. Her belly grumbled but she didn’t feel any appetite for food. Denni let Hugh guide her through the halls to Orsino’s office. Denni had never been inside before and it was far more lavish then she had imagined.

Given the state of the rest of the Circle she had expected a rickety desk and nothing else, but it seemed Orsino had a somewhat comfortable existence. In addition to a hefty desk, he had a table with a decorative plant along one wall. At least Denni assumed it was decorative, it wasn’t something she recognized from her botanical books anyway. There was a bowl of fruit next to the plant, Denni’s stomach gurgled again but she didn’t dare take the First Enchanter’s food. 

“Good afternoon Denni,” Orsino said. “Have a seat, or an apple if you would like.”

Denni took the seat but not the apple. Orsino turned to Hugh.

“Templar, I assume you have some horrible task assigned to you when you’re done here?”

Hugh nodded.

“Well then,” Orsino said with a small smile, “you should stay here until we are done so you can escort Denni back to her rooms when we are done here.”

Hugh nodded gratefully and moved to stand at attention by the door. Orsino turned his gaze back to Denni.

“Denni,” he said, “I am failing at my duty as First Enchanter. My only wish for this position was to improve the life of the mages of Kirkwall. At least to the point of berability. You have been here only a few months and I can see that you are already past your endurance.”

Denni wondered if Orsino meant to make her tranquil. She would not care about the conditions so much then. Tranquil mages never refused to get out of bed, never complained. 

“I’m fine really,” she said. “Keran was right, I’ve just been having a ‘woman’s problem’ I should be fine in a day or two. I know I can’t go back to the garden yet-”

Orsino held up a hand for silence and Denni’s mouth clamped shut by reflex.

“Hugh and I don’t need you to lie to us,” he said. “I brought you here to let you know that you have a chance for a better life.” Denni wasn’t sure what he meant. “Mages to transfer between Circles occasionally. Some mages even relish the chance to travel. Word had reached me that Ines the Botanist of Fereldon is looking for an apprentice. For twenty years she had refused to take anyone on but it seemed that in her age, there are now tasks she requires assistance with. I know you have an interest in Botany and have put your name forwards as a candidate.”

A chance to leave the Kirkwall Circle? Denni had heard that the Ferelden Circle had been overrun by demons and blood mage, but that was years ago, it must be recovering. Any Circle would be better than here. But Denni had been here for less than a year who in their right mind would take her on as an apprentice?

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” she mumbled.

“Of course you’re not,” Orsino said. “Meredith will not let you leave unless you pass your Harrowing and you will need to absorb years of knowledge in a few weeks. It is a longshot but it is your chance to leave this cursed city. I will take you on as my personal student for the next few weeks to get you ready. If Ines agrees to meet with you, you will need to impress her and we have a lot of work to do. I believe we can get you there but it must be your choice.”

A year ago Denni was worrying about which of the boys in the Alienage liked her and how much light vegetables needed to grow properly. Now she was expected to make a decision that would affect the rest of her life, however short that might be. Denni had learned the hard way how quickly everything could change for the worse. If she stayed here it was only a matter of time.

“Yes,” she said. “I want to try.”

“Good,” Orsino said, rising to his feet. “I have more business to attend to today but we will begin our lessons first thing tomorrow. Templar Hugh, please escort Denni back to the dormitories.”

Denni rose to leave, her stomach growling again. She went over to the fruit bowl and, after an approving nod from Orsino, took an apple. She turned to leave but hesitated. She grabbed a pear for later before letting Hugh lead her back to her room.


End file.
